medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorting:Joseph Abbott II
}} ---- 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map :D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset :B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? :A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' :A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? :A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour :B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? :A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets ---- 8. Give a detailed history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at least three. :Joseph Abbott II is the result of an arranged marriage between Diana and Joseph Abbott I. It was orchestrated by none other than his grandmother, Gwendolyn Abbott. To her credit, it was an overall successful union where love flourished. He and his sister, Grace, were proof of that love, but alas, it wasn't love they would feel for themselves. You see, all was going well until 1678. Diana was heavily pregnant and ready to go into labour at any moment, while her husband was on a hunting trip, for recreation, in some muggle owned grounds, when a mob of muggles who were not particularly keen on magic ambushed the group. It was unfortunate that Joseph was the closest target, taking two arrows to the back, and one to the chest, resulting in his death. He died three weeks before the birth of his son, who was named posthumously after Joseph himself. :Joseph's death resulted in Gwendolyn taking a seat at the Wizengamot, as a ward for her grandson. Though the family have healed, they campaigned mercilessly, and with a modicum of success, for the separation of muggles and wizards, so to avoid further bloodshed. This led to them raising Joseph to be as aware as possible of the flaws in the system. He was a very perspicacious child and often ended up with his grandmother, trying to wring as much information as he could about Wizengamot. He understood why he didn't have a father, and he was well aware what it entailed, and only sought to better prepare himself. He was very opinionated, too, as a child, and because they were "appalling" thoughts at the time, this didn't exactly lead to an abundance of friends. Many of the people his family associated with were very traditional, after all. But Joseph... he didn't really mind. :Gwendolyn Abbott made it a point to let her grandson know being in a position of power might not necessarily allow him to make many friends, if any. But those he did, he ought to cherish. You never know when you may need them, she'd said. She also let him know ahead of time that being progressive didn't incontrovertibly mean he'd be seeing eye to eye with a lot of people. On the contrary, he'd be making a lot of enemies, regardless of whether or not he was fighting for what he thought was a good cause. So really, growing up, Joseph's childhood was riddled with many lessons that eventually helped him, when he arrived at Hogwarts at long last. Hogwarts was... well, it was a different experience. Despite all that he'd endured as a boy, it wasn't enough to prepare him for what was to come. Supremacists, traditionalists, they had the tendency to gang up on him - especially the older ones. But he was smart, you see. He sucked up to the professors, and when the time came, they sided with him. He got four boys and two girls expelled on his first year. :People should have figured he'd be a younger, slightly more demonic version of his grandmother. His first token of magic had been a much more saner version of the Imperius Curse, to make a particularly ingrate half-blooded shithead to agree with him in the middle of a debate regarding whether or not they should be segregated from muggles. (His sister wouldn't stop laughing when she heard of the incident.) Now that he's older, and he's been roughened up a bit further, Joseph is looking towards the next stage of his life: adulthood. He's excited by the prospect of joining the Wizengamot, and truthfully cannot wait to make some much-needed changes. And who knows? Maybe he'll have the chance of becoming Chief Warlock. Merlin only knows Lord Adrastos Black is doing a shit job right now. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. :Joseph has inherited his grandmother's political prowess, without a doubt. He's as ambitious as she is, if not more, and knows his way with words. He's usually very straight-forward, but has no qualms with playing around, if it means achieving a goal of his. He can be very manipulative, you know, especially when he has his eyes on a certain prize. Nonetheless, there is much Joseph disagrees with in terms of Wizengamot and how they govern over wizards. He has a very particular mindset that it seems not many are very open to as of yet: equality. While this has caused many issues to surface, his savviness has allowed him to navigate through them with relative ease. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! :His FC is Robbie Kay. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. :He doesn't have any special abilities, no. 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. :2/0 13. What time zone are you? :AST Sonofapollo Owl Me 18:58, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Category:Sorted